Raven and Sparrow
by HeartlessMe9
Summary: Chazz and Jaden are the Princes of two neighboring kingdoms, with an alliance with one another. But as these two struggle to get along and be polite to one another, will a great war begin again? Or will they perhaps learn to get along a bit too well?


**Chazz x Jaden yaoi fanfic. Don't like don't read. Rated K+ right now because they're only kids. As they get older so will the rating and eventually it'll reach the great big M I'm sure XD A/U as well because I cannot do school stuff.  
><strong>

**I'm really sorry for not updating Reoccurring Dreams. :( I got like halfway through the next chapter when inspiration went dry so I went and read some manga had an idea for a one shot and didn't even manage to finish that. T^T but I've been watching tons of movies this morning and suddenly my writer's block went poof and hopefully writing out this idea will make it stay poof. ^w^''**

* * *

><p>The king of the Eastern Country and the king of the Western Country have been the best of friends for as long as they could remember, and it was the same with their own fathers, and the fathers of their fathers.<p>

This same family custom has been going on for generations ever since the Great War ended and an alliance was formed between the two.

Now each time a prince is born to the countries they meet each other for an annual 'play date' in the high hopes that they will befriend each other and the alliance between the two countries will continue.

During this 'play date' the two princes engage in friendly competition with one another with the single prize of bragging rights added with the occasional bet money.

The two current princes however... may bring this chain to an end.

Prince Jaden; a playful young boy of 14. Prince of the Western Country.

Prince Chazz; a serious and intelligent young man of 15. Prince of the Eastern Country.

These two boys seem to be the exact opposite of each other... Every summer when they meet they simply ignore each other's presence. They do not compete in the competitions except when forced, and even during meal times the only sign that they realize the other boy is also in the room, is the fact that they_ glare_ at each other.

Might this truly be the downfall of the great alliance, and the beginning of a new war between these neighboring countries?

Or might it be the start of something... _completely_ different?

* * *

><p><strong>Chazz[15 years old]<strong>

"Do I really have to visit that wretched castle once again this summer?" I ask, astounded that these idiots can't get it through their thick skulls that I will never _ever_ befriend that fool excuse of a brunette prince.

The butler looked down at the small black haired boy frowning. "You know that it is custom between the two royal families to host this meeting once every year Prince Chazz." he said opening the carriage door.

"Yes yes I know that, thank you very much. I've been visiting that wretched place every year since that fool was born." he said rolling his eyes as he climbed inside the carriage. "But I've already been to that wretched place this year!" he complained.

"Now now, The young Prince Jaden's birthday Party does not count seeing as it and your own birthday are merely used as a courting event, in the hope that you may find a princess to continue the royal lineage." the butler said climbing in to the carriage on the other side.

The driver snapped his whip and the horses neighed and took off at a slow trot.

Chazz rolled his eyes and looked out the window at the slowly passing trees, animals, and flowers hoping that maybe, just maybe Prince Jaden would fall ill and _die_ all before he even got there.

Now _that_ would be something to celebrate.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden[14 years old]<strong>

Jaden was sitting at the small cooking table, drooling as he took a nap, dreaming of a huge feast on the day that he took the crown, and became the king.

Maybe he could even become king before that jerk did! Now that would be nice. To be able to smirk and hold his nose up at Chazz, who thought he was so much better than every one else without even giving them a chance.

And even better the servants would never suspect someone to take a nap in the dining room after all, right? So it's perfect! Who knew, maybe he could even sleep through that cold jerk's visit.

Maybe he would get even luckier and they wouldn't even be able to come this year! Like maybe their carriage lost a wheel or something?

Or maybe some old hag would swoop in on her broomstick and steal him away to be married. An old hag with pale green, sticky skin, and a hooked nose with a wart! And bright gray greasy patches of hair! Maybe she would even turn him into a toad or something. That would be a sight to see... He might even wake up for it.

* * *

><p>Chazz stepped out of the carriage and glared softly at the gate where a concerned looking servant was waiting for them. What no Jaden?<p>

Chazz smirked. Maybe he really had gotten sick and died. He followed his butler's lead until they reached the gate and then he nodded a greeting to the nervous servant.

"W-w-we can't find Prince Jaden, I'm afraid." the servant stammered. Chazz almost felt sorry for her, having to look after that wimp. He silently wondered what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into this time. "That's quite alright. Well then Charles**[[yes Chazz's butler is now named Charles XD]]** shall we leave? It seems the fool prince cannot see us at the moment." he said smirking up at him.

Charles bowed slightly to Prince Chazz smiling warmly. "Why heavens no. If anything I think this may be an opportunity for the two of you to form a bond. A friendship!" he said meeting Chazz's cold and menacing glare with a bright sunny smile, that was inevitable fake.

Chazz's nose wrinkled, and he crossed his arms. "A friendship? Me be friends with that idiot? There is no way I will ever stoop so low as to even speak to someone of his likes." he said haughtily. If only he were a bit taller he could look down his nose at the man as well, but alas he was about an inch short.

Charles turned and instructed the driver to take the carriage to the usual place, and then Chazz was stuck in this wretched place with at least six hours of pure torture ahead of him before he was allowed to go home to dinner.

Charles smiled down at Chazz. "Why don't you go look for Prince Jaden. You're a smart young boy, you should be able to find him and then maybe you two could actually talk to each other?" he said his voice hinting at disrespect.

Chazz glared at Charles. "Thank you Charles. I am quite capable of planning my day on my own. You may leave now." he said and turned to walk through the big castle doors before Charles could even think of a response. Charles silently followed Chazz through the castle doors and the headed for the stairs to visit with the servants of the castle who had the time to chat with him.

Chazz made his way towards a large wooden door to the left of the staircase however, knowing that there was a way to the garden from the kitchen.

The garden was one of the few places in this castle that he actually enjoyed. He loved to walk through the garden on the thin stone walkway, surrounded by all sorts of flowers. The walkway ended when it reached a small pong that he loved to sit next to and stare into the forest that surrounded most of the kingdom save for the eastern gate, more commonly known as the main gate to travelers.

Chazz opened the large wooden door, closing it softly behind him, so as not to wake the chef's annoying little dog that slept just outside the garden door.

Looking up, Chazz saw something that he just couldn't believe.

Prince Jaden, was sleeping soundly on the small cooking table. He looked so goofy, with a big grin on his face, his cheek in the middle of a rather large pile of drool.

Chazz couldn't help but chuckle. He went to the pantry, knowing the chef kept fresh honey in stock at all times. He dipped his finger into the jar of honey and went back to Jaden, taking his hand and spreading the honey all over it. He then lightly poked Jaden's cheek causing him so smile even more. It was almost...cute... Chazz smiled poking him again. Jaden's smile disappeared and he reached up and slapped his own cheek, waking up instantly to see Chazz doubling over with laughter.

"Chazz!" Jaden growled blushing. When Chazz couldn't respond Jaden glared at him and pushed him towards the garden door. "You jark!" he said sticking his tongue out and smiling as Chazz fell through the door, the crash accompanied by loud yipping and growls.

Jaden peeked out the garden door to see Chazz sprawled out in the rose bush, kicking at a small fluffy white dog that was nipping at his feet. Chazz got up and started to run down the stone walkway, the dog chasing after him. Jaden grinned following him as he wiped the honey off of his face with his shirt sleeve.

Jaden was keeping a good eye on Chazz enjoying his tripping every so often, but then he simply...disappeared.

Jaden slowed to a stop looking around him. The dog was up ahead barking at something below her.

Jaden's grin grew. He jogged up to the door and looked down into the pond that she was barking at. Chazz was bobbing up and down in the water, looking extremely wet, and extremely mad.

Chazz swam to the edge of the pond only to have the dog snap at his hands and send him back. "Jaden get that mutt away from me!" he snarled glaring at the dog who barked and lolled her tongue happily.

Jaden pretended to think about it before giggling and sticking his tongue out at Chazz. "What's the magic word?" he asked grinning.

Chazz stayed silent.

Jaden waied.

Chazz wrinkled his nose glaring from Jaden to the dog. "_Please_ get it away from me." he said calmly.

Jaden looked at Chazz for a moment before smiling. "You got it!" he announced grabbing the small dog and getting up to take it and hook it back up to it's leash.

When he could no longer see Jaden or that little monster Chazz sighed and got out of the pond, dripping wet.

He really, _really_ hated this place.

* * *

><p><strong>i deleted and redid this because my computer messed up and didn't save most of the chapter. :  
><strong>


End file.
